La Traición del Faraón Negro
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El profesor Binns ha sido atrapado en una lampara desportillada por culpa de un alumno inexperto que jugaba demasiado cerca del fantasma y la lampara de cobre. Es la ocasión para abrir las mentes de unos jóvenes sin verdaderas ansias de conocer y saber. Es la oportunidad perfecta para contarles una historia. ¿Cómo surgieron los magos actuales?


Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

La historia forma parte de la mitología de Magia Olvidada.

* * *

¿Dónde podríamos definir la línea que separa la realidad del mito? ¿Cómo podemos saber que ocurrió y que fue adornado? La historia es un mural en constante remodelación. Los vencedores no son los únicos capaces de distorsionar la verdad. Solo se necesita un pequeño terremoto, un tinte natural y tiempo para que Moisés separase las aguas del mar rojo y convirtiera el Nilo en una corriente de sangre.

Según los propios arqueólogos muggles de hoy día, Sobek, el gran dios cocodrilo que con su sudor y lágrimas creó el Nilo para ayudar a los sedientos habitantes de aquel desértico lugar e inhóspito lugar, no es más que la imagen onírica y santificada de los cocodrilos del Nilo. Seres de seis metros que limpiaban las orillas del río alimentándose de la carroña antes de que esta se pudriera y contaminase el cauce. Sin duda es una explicación razonable, al igual que la explicación de cómo Moisés, un simple hombre pudo separar un mar entero. Todo perfectamente explicado con la lógica.

¿Verdad? Tal vez la pregunta apropiada sería si no es más que nuestra imaginación de nuevo tratando de darle un nuevo enfoque a algo que nunca llegamos a entender.

¿De dónde provienen los truenos? Buscar a través de la historia y veréis mil orígenes: Zeus azotando la tierra usándolo como arma, Thor actuaba de similar forma, los chinos pensaban que su diosa Tien-MU viajaba a través de ellos, los aztecas que Tlaloc los lanzaba para que brotara nueva vida allá donde impactaban, otras culturas menos conocidas hablaban de regalos del cielo, quien fuera tocado por un rayo era bendecido con fuerza, velocidad, agilidad o el poder de los propios dioses, incluso se les consideraban reyes de los hombres por haber sido tocados por los divinos. Si avanzamos un poco nos encontramos con ángeles que caen para bien o para mal. Castigos por herejías y blasfemias. Avisos de desastres. Poco a poco se fue haciendo patente que los truenos y rayos no eran más que luz cegadora. Una advertencia de la cercanía de una gran tormenta.

La llegada de los últimos siglos terminó dando la explicación que más nos ha complacido, los rayos son producto de la colisión a nivel atómico de las nubes de tormenta, cargadas de electricidad estática. ¿Qué hace esta respuesta más valida que las demás? Su aparente carencia de una fuerza misteriosa tras ella… tal vez. ¿Pero y si nada es verdad? Todo estaría permitido. Cualquier explicación sería válida al mismo tiempo que ninguna podría englobar todo.

El trabajo de un buen historiador, y de todo buen sabio si me apuráis, es poner en tela de juicio todo. Absolutamente todo. No hay dogmas, ni verdades universales. La realidad no está descrita en un libro ni en la compilación de todas las perspectivas. Siempre se escapa algo. Ese algo es la esencia, la quintaesencia de la verdad. Lo que no vemos, lo que no oímos, lo perdido en miles de generaciones de narradores, en cientos de libros transcritos de una lengua antigua a la siguiente. Cada vez que la realidad es contada de nuevo se desvirtúa un poco, pierde parte de su dogmático envoltorio y evoluciona hacia lo que erradamente llamamos historia, y saber, sea cual sea su temática.

Algunos estaréis pensando ahora mismo que al menos Binns os dejaba dormir en sus clases. No os culpo, los enrevesados caminos del tiempo son un laberinto para la mente. Pero aguardar con paciencia, llegamos al punto clave de la cuestión que hoy me ocupo de trasladaros. Os he dado a conocer algo que ningún profesor os diría porque ninguno se ha parado a pensarlo. El libro que tenéis ahora mismo abierto por la página 394 hablando sobre historia de magia antigua, no es más que un cuento.

No me mire así señorita Granger, su pasión por la lectura no debe descarriarla de dudar de lo que lee pues muchas veces los libros no son más que belicosos y traicioneros usurpadores de sabiduría. Toda generación debe dudar de la anterior, preguntar, curiosear y levantar tantas piedras como os sea posible porque así al final de vuestros días podréis levantar la mirada y ver que la niebla que nos cubre a todos es menos densa a vuestros ojos.

No quiero extenderme más con esta pesada introducción pues no tengo el tiempo ni la suficiente atención de vuestros embotados oídos como para divagar sobre la diferencia entre realidad y verdad.

Bien. El Origen de la Magia. Así inicia la página en la que os encontráis. ¿Qué dice? Los humanos nacimos con la magia en nuestras venas. A grandes rasgos los magos aparecieron porque si, sin ningún catalizador que fomentase su expansionismo. La evolución juega muy bien al azar pero personas con capacidades tan extrañas como inexplicables despertarían el odio y la suspicacia de sus semejantes. Adolescentes expulsados de sus tribus. Al final los magos se habrían extinguido.

Lo sé, señorita Granger, ahora voy a esa posibilidad. Los magos son muy útiles, consiguen fuego con la sola idea de prender una llama en un tronco seco, los animales parecen tropezar contra muros invisibles y caer ante esas personas. ¿No es eso una gran utilidad para la tribu? Claro, pero la superstición es más poderosa que cualquier magia. Hay cientos de ejemplos a lo largo de nuestra historia. Aun siendo un gran beneficio serían temidos y cazados. William Weasley puede dar fe de una tumba abierta en medio del Sahara tan antigua que aún había una selva en ese inmenso cajón de arena. Más de seiscientos cuerpos descubiertos y no es más que la punta del iceberg, hace cien mil años esa cifra era el equivalente moderno a arrasar Londres y Manchester, y no eran cuerpos de una sola colonia.

Hablamos de una caza sistemática de los magos por parte de las tribus nómadas. El esqueleto más antiguo difiere en cuatro siglos con el más moderno. Cuatro siglos de genocidios. ¿Veis a donde quiero llegar? Los magos de la antigüedad, los que primero mostraron los síntomas de poder manejar la realidad con la mente, fueron perseguidos como animales durante siglos, milenios. ¿Cómo pudo prosperar una raza con semejante historial?

De forma natural no habría podido. Y de forma mágica tampoco, se sabe que los primeros magos apenas llegaban a encender una hoguera y hacer tropezar a algún mamut engañando a sus sentidos.

Contra todo pronóstico prosperaron, y finalmente se convirtieron durante los siguientes milenios en la raza humana más poderosa y, por tanto, más peligrosa. Los muggles quedaron reducidos a su superioridad numérica. Fue ese, aparente, empate el que impidió que durante los primeros días del poderío mágico no se declarasen la guerra mutuamente y mantuvieran una intranquila paz, hasta llegar a la declaración del secreto. Durante ese tiempo muggles y magos coexistieron bajo el mismo techo en base al temor de ambas partes a su contrario.

Pero lo importante es la cuestión, o cuestiones si os gusta meditar, que surge de ese auge repentino y de la supervivencia contra todo pronóstico durante demasiado tiempo para ser natural. ¿Qué mantuvo a salvo a los magos? ¿Qué aumento su poder en los albores del gran imperio Egipcio?

Aquí entran en escena dos hombres poderosos, hermanos de sangre y enfrentados por ella: El Faraón Negro Nefren-Ka y el Faraón Perdido Ra-Hotep. El primero un paladín inquisitorial de los Dioses Antiguos y autoproclamado recipiente del poderoso Nyarlathotep, el demonio que todo lo escucha. El segundo, heredero al trono a pesar de ser el menor de su estirpe, fue el gran sirviente de una diosa bondadosa que confió demasiado y fue traicionada por sus iguales y por sus ahijados: los hombres; la diosa Elphyra, reina regente de la gran Biblioteca más allá del desierto dorado.

Lo que ocurrió entre ellos es digno de Shakespeare. No dudo que ignoréis la existencia de estos dos hombres. Nefren-Ka dedicó toda su madurez a destruir el recuerdo de su hermano y su obra magna y por ello mismo fue castigado por los propios dioses quienes vieron un sadismo desmedido y unas intenciones que nada tenían que ver con restaurar el honor robado a los dioses. Ambos hermanos cayeron sepultados por el olvido de su pueblo y el miedo a recordarlos incluso en la privacidad de un pensamiento fugaz. El miedo a la ira que habían provocado los dos hermanos fue tal que pronto dejaron de existir. Pero sus actos aún perduran.

De nuevo tenemos que felicitar a William Weasley de encontrar la tumba virgen de Ra-Hotep, donde halló las memorias talladas en las paredes del templo. El sarcófago sin embargo permanecía abierto y vacío, Ra-Hotep no tuvo oportunidad de usarlo como canal para lo otra vida. Su hermano Nefren-Ka lo asesino y despedazó y mandó a sus emisarios a todos los rincones del mundo conocido, cada uno con una vasija con las entrañas del Faraón Perdido para que incluso en la muerte no háyase la paz.

Existe un rumor persistente que habla de templos antiquísimos donde nada crece, mancillado por una afrenta que el propio firmemente marcó el lugar para que no se olvidase el crimen. Allí se cree que aun aguardan las vísceras del joven faraón a la espera de que sean puestas donde deben estar para que su alma descanse en paz. Una bonita historia que no carece de cierta verdad. Pero pasemos a lo importante. ¿Por qué mencionó a estos dos hermanos? ¿Qué causo esa rivalidad salvaje y homicida?

No hablamos solo de la disputa de poder, los celos del hermano mayor y una guerra de poder. En su día Nefren-Ka fue privado de su derecho al trono por su inclinación hacia un panteón de dioses oscuros que no tenían afecto alguno a los humanos pero que gustaba de hacer trueques con ellos.

En aquellos lejanos días los Dioses eran venerados, dando igual su inclinación benévola o malévola. Pero se tenía especial cuidado en no caer en las garras de los oscuros. Nefren-Ka no solo fue seducido y cayó en busca de más poder del que ya tenía sino que se consideraba así mismo como la reencarnación terrenal de uno de esos dioses. Eso despertó una ola de rebelión en el creciente imperio que fue cortada de raíz por el padre de los hermanos. Despojó a Nefren-Ka de todos sus títulos y le dio el manto a su hijo menor.

Nefren-Ka, quien se proclamó Faraón Negro después de aquello, juró venganza hacia su hermano. Ra-Hotep sin duda era un líder más benevolente y cuidaba de su pueblo como si fuera su propia familia, pero había negrura en su interior. Un deseo compartido con su hermano. Más poder. Pero Ra-Hotep era más listo que su hermano mayor. No se internó en los tenebrosos caminos de los dioses oscuros, fue cauteloso y buscó la amistad de una diosa sabia y dada a los obsequios para quienes los merecían.

¿Pero cómo conseguir más poder de una Diosa sin que ella viese la sombra acechante en los ojos de Ra-Hotep? Acudió a sus sacerdotes personales, artistas del ilusionismo que sin embargo guardaban y protegían a los verdaderos talentos, los magos. Los sacerdotes y los magos habían llegado a un acuerdo por esas fechas de ayudarse mutuamente, los sacerdotes conseguían poder político usando los pocos trucos que podían realizar los magos y estos a cambio los cobijaban de los regentes que gustaban de colgar magos en público para ganarse el favor del Faraón.

Ra-Hotep sabía que su pueblo no toleraría una alianza con los magos, eran temidos y odiados, portadores de malas nuevas y catástrofes allá donde iban. Pero había otro modo, eludir a los Sacerdotes y tratar el mismo, en secreto, con los magos.

Pronto se forjó una alianza. Los magos serían arquitectos y grandes maestres en el Imperio si escondían su condición salvo en reuniones privadas. A cambió Ra-Hotep obtenía un poderoso aliado que arrasaría con cualquier atisbo de traición o sublevación por parte de las ciudades y los esclavos. Y no terminaba aquí la osadía de Ra-Hotep, también les prometió un poder inimaginable si le juraban fidelidad absoluta más allá de la propia resurrección.

Ante un trató tan jugoso que parecía beneficiar más a los magos, estos no se resistieron mucho y ni siquiera las sospechas de los más viejos sirvió de advertencia y cautela. El trato estaba hecho y Ra-Hotep tenía bajo su mano la magia del mundo.

Consciente de que los magos no eran ni mucho menos un ejército, apenas eran algo más que ilusionistas sin truco, volvió a rumiar la idea de los dioses que le llevó a viajar con un pequeño sequito hasta la ciudad sin nombre, más allá del mar rojo y adentrándose en el desierto dorado. Allí se reunió con los guardianes de la gran Biblioteca, seres grotescos, pequeños y ocultos tras gruesas togas que les dieron acceso y audiencia con la Reina de la Biblioteca. La Diosa Elphyra.

La reunión, mantenida en secreto y a puerta cerrada, duró cinco días. Tras dar por concluida su expedición, el Faraón volvió solo a Egipto. Misteriosamente sus acompañantes no regresaron.

De nuevo en casa se trasladó a Alejandría y mandó construir un puerto que eclipsara a todos y un faro capaz de ser visto desde cada rincón del mundo. Tempestades, plagas y enfermedades asolaron la construcción durante décadas. El pueblo que había alabado la generosidad del Faraón empezó a dudar de él, pero toda idea de rebelión desaparecía en la sombra. Los alborotadores caían en las plazas públicas. Muchos gritaban de dolor como si criaturas invisibles los devorasen delante del mercado.

Ra-Hotep envejecía y su obra parecía menguar sus fuerzas, como si cada piedra levantada en el Faro fuera una cerradura más en su sarcófago. Cuando culminó la construcción una luz fantasmal envolvió el puerto, día y noche parecía que la ciudad estaba gobernada por dos soles. Ese fue el menor de dos males, un malestar general invadió las calles, la gente perdía las fuerzas y estaban cansados aun tras horas de reconfortante sueño.

Y en medio de aquella plaga maloliente unos pocos se volvieron vivaces, fuertes y joviales. Personas que siempre habían pasado desapercibida, vagabundos y pordioseros. Gente que esquivaba las miradas, ahora se paseaban por las ciudades como si las poseyeran, sus miradas ardían con intensidad. Lo que empezó siendo algo pequeño, anecdótico, terminó extendiéndose. Por todo el imperio, a lo largo del Nilo y a lo ancho del Mediterráneo se venía hablando de personas sin pasado ni futuro que ascendían hasta convertirse en reyes de las tierras que se habían burlado de ellos.

Un año después de que finalizase la construcción del faro de Alejandría este explotó arrasando el majestuoso puerto edificado bajo la atenta mirada de Ra-Hotep. Una nube de luz tenebrosa cubrió el mundo y una sombra siniestra ocultó el sol. Millones murieron. Y en medio de aquel nuevo caos que destruía el aparente reinado de esa nueva casta de humanos, dos hermanos se enfrentaban a muerte. Ra-Hotep fue asesinado en su propio lecho por su hermano y este hizo con él rituales prohibidos para mortales para después enviar cada fragmento que quedase a una punta diferente del mundo.

Tras aquello Nefren-Ka desapareció de la noche a la mañana dejando solo un charco de sangre donde habría estado su propio lecho. Ambos hermanos muertos mientras dormían y sus legados destruidos por su propia sed de poder.

¿Qué trajo Ra-Hotep de su audiencia con la Diosa Elphyra? La Piedra Lunar, os sonará si leéis noticias internacionales. Dicha piedra dio luz al faro durante su año de vida, pero no solo eso. Lo habréis deducido si vuestra atención estaba en mí y no en el exagerado escote que porta la señorita Parkinson.

Nadie… Lo imaginaba. Señorita Parkinson no le restare puntos a su casa pero la próxima vez que la vea esperó que le haya cosido los botones que faltan a su túnica.

La piedra Lunar no solo emite luz, es un catalizador. Le dio un poder infinitamente superior a todos los magos que se encontraban cerca de su alcance. Toda ciudad que viera la luz del faro tendría a su casta marginada de magos evolucionando hasta lo que hoy conocemos.

Veo por su mirada, señorita Patil, que se ha dado cuenta del posible error en esta historia. ¿Cómo es posible que magos de otros puntos del mundo tengan oí día el mismo nivel de poder que los magos mediterráneos si solo la presencia de la Piedra Lunar aumenta dicho poder? Cuando los dioses destruyeron el blasfemo faro, no sé sabe si por envidia o porque veían ultrajante que los humanos quisieran aún más de lo que ya se les había otorgado, levantaron una nube de polvo lunar que envolvió con su luz el mundo entero. Todo mago, daba igual su ubicación, quedo impregnado por la influencia de la piedra.

Irónicamente el intentó de los Dioses por arrebatar el poder robado, o cedido ya que Elphyra regaló la piedra a Ra-Hotep, fue lo que provocó que su efecto fuera global.

¿Ven? Les dije que no me daría tiempo a contarles todo lo que quería antes de que sonase la dichosa campana. Antes de que se marchen, el profesor Snape podrá prescindir de su presencia unos segundos y repondré todos los puntos que se atreva a quitarles, quisiera hacerles una pregunta a todos ustedes. No tienen que responderla ahora. Solo mediten sobre ella y sobre lo que he dicho en la clase.

¿Qué hay de verdad en mi relato histórico?

Tengan siempre en mente esto: Nada es verdad, todo está permitido.

Disfruten de su clase de pociones.


End file.
